Happy Tree Ways to Die
Happy Tree Ways to Die is a spinoff and crossover of Dumb Ways to Die and HTF made by Purplecupcake1345. After Sniffles's new invention exploded, it turned the main characters into balloons. After struggling to escape to no avail, they saw that the explosion had turned their old bodies into the tree friend version of the Dumb Ways to Die characters. The new tree friends soon looked up in awe at the "balloons", thinking they must be welcome gifts for them. Let's hope they find out how to return to their former tree friend selves soon. Characters * Numpty * Hapless * Pillock * Dippy * Dummbkopf * Dimwit * Stupe * Lax * Clod * Doomed * Numskull * Bungle * Mishap * Dunce * Calamity * Ninny * Botch * Doofus * Stumble * Bonehead * Putz * Baka *Slapped *Mooncalf Episodes # Dumb Tree Friends # Fly's the Limit # Dumbness-ween # To The Mooncalf and Back # Merry Dumbness Trivia * It is unknown why or how the explosion turned the main characters into balloons. * Most of the characters' names mean "stupid", "idiot" or "dimwitted". * Their first deaths resemble closely to the ones in Dumb Ways to Die itself. * Stupe can't fly even though she's a flying squirrel. * Like in all of purplecupcake1345's spinoffs the characters talk in clear English. * When the former tree friends are scared, their strings get straighter. * Lumpy and Numpty have similar names. Amusingly, they're both blue. * Out of all characters, Toothy struggles the most. * When Pillock has a candy, Nutty shakes as if he's trying to get it. * Dippy, despite having Russell's old body, doesn't act like a pirate which disappoints Russell who tries to tell him to act more like a pirate like him. * Dummbkopf can see Mr. Pickels as he was made from Lammy's old body. ** Unlike Lammy, Dummbkopf won't take Mr. Pickels with him outside and keeps him in a cage. * This spin-off features only 5 new female characters (due to some of the crossover characters taking the form of the female HTF characters). * Unlike Petunia, Lax is very unhygienic and, in one episode, threw up on his "balloon". * Some ''Dumb Ways to Die ''characters were made when the former tree friends' old bodies split into two tree friends. * Baka is actually an OC of the spin-off's creator, Purplecupcake1345's, who just created her at Deviantart. * Toothy seems to cry more and tries to scream that he wants out. * Even though he's made from Petunia's body, Lax doesn't have OCD. * Both Calamity and Baka were made from Handy, but somehow both still have hands. * Calamity and Baka are twin sisters. * Dunce is the only one made from the fusion of two tree friends' old bodies. The tree friends were Lifty & Shifty. * After Doofus died from the bees, Nutty seemed to think he was a cookie as he was shaking. * There was a potion to reverse the effects but Dimwit accidentally knocked the beaker over and it broke. * This spin-off's episodes are much longer than the canon HTF episodes. * Even though he's a mole, Botch is not blind but doesn't open his eyes often. * Baka seems to have seen Handy in her dreams because she once told Calamity "In my dream... I saw an orange beaver with no hands named Handy... Most ironic name I've ever heard...". * Ninny is taller than the other characters. * Baka has a smirk that looks like Handy's scowl but she's smiling instead of frowning. * Baka's first death involves getting her heart pierced by an arrow. It's a reference to her line "Try to catch an arrow with your spine.". * Baka's name is Japanese for "idiot". * Splendid desperately tries to use his powers to no avail. It is possible his powers were drained in his balloon form but not given to Stupe. Stupe has not shown any signs of having powers. * If you look closely, Baka is a lighter shade of brown than Calamity. Gallery Numpty-0.png|Numpty Hapless.png|Hapless Pillock.png|Pillock Dippy.png|Dippy Dummbkopf.png|Dummbkopf Dimwit.png|Dimwit Stupe.png|Stupe Lax.png|Lax Clod.png|Clod Doomed.png|Doomed Numskull.png|Numskull Bungle.png|Bungle Mishap.png|Mishap Dunce.png|Dunce Clalmity.png|Calamity Ninny.png|Ninny Botch..png|Botch Doofus.png|Doofus Stumble.png|Stumble Bonehead.png|Bonehead Putz.png|Putz Baka..png|Baka Smirk.png|Baka's signature smirk HTWTD.png|Wallpaper Category:Spinoffs Category:Crossovers Category:Happy Tree Ways to Die